the new begining for Hyrule
by light of hyrule
Summary: The story follows the events of Hyrule Warriors (hyrule has now achieved peace across the land),and you'll meet the children of Zelda, Impa, Lana and Ruto. They will over come many challenges and even meet 5 hidden tribes in and above Hyrule. The kids will accidentally awake the demon king him self Ganondorf who will use the five tribes to go to war and take over hyrule
1. Magics is real

MST:BTW if you had not beaten Hyrule warriors I suggest doing that before reading this story.

MST:Chapter 1 After putting the master sword away Link, Zelda and Impa rebuild Hyrule and got rid of all the evil forces. Many of the Hyrule soldiers wanted to join the Sheikan tribe. At first Impa wasn't sure but a soldier named Diablo (who she fell instantly in love with) changed her mind. Two years Diablo became a wizard and asked Impa to marry him. Two years after their marriage Diablo used Black magic to make a spirit of what a child of the two of them would be like. He blasted the spirit into her hoping he didn't kill her. The day of the child's birth link had just claimed all of Hyrule for Zelda. Two hours after Link's return the goddess Farore gave Zelda a child that would be mostly like her. The moment Zelda's child was born so was Impa's. The great elders (that Zelda who was convinced by Impa to make) names the two Zehariah and Baladan. At first Baladan didn't want any thing to do with Zehariah and things got worse when Baladan learned that he had to be Zehariah's body-guard. Baladan took up sword fighting while Zehariah took up sorcery. the too became best friends when Zehariah saved Baladan's life which let Baladan learn that he is able to use black years old now Baladan and Zehariah are going to become part of something a lot bigger.

Zehariah POV

"wake up" Baladan said jumping on to my bed shaking me violently.

"What it is it" I say half asleep.

"Get dressed" He said getting of my bed picking up his spear.

"Why" I ask trying to go back to sleep.

"because it's your free day and we only have a few things left to do on our list" He said opening the window.

I spring out of bed and get my close on and ran outside. We headed to the back entrance so our parent's wouldn't see us. I stop two feet from the entrance. "Do you hear that?" I ask a giant head fall out of the sky. The crash almost silent but it left a giant hole in the grass. Baladan filled the up with ice and I put some leafs over the ice. "There the leafs should stick to the ice for now."

"Yes, but what was that." Baladan said in shock

"Who cares as long as we stay away from what ever made that." I say

"Yes, so what should we do now" Baladan said still in shock

"Go to the Zora domain" I suggest

"Sure" Baladan said

Baladan POV

First if you ever see a Giant head fall out of the sky go inside because if you don't you'll have horrible day trust me. Getting in to the Zora Domain was a pain. I mean it seemed like every person in Hyrule wanted to go to go swimming to-day and because we had to keep our identity a secret we were in line for about two hours. Then out of "luck" we found a spot that no one went to. Now if we went here we would know why. The instant I put my foot in the water I was pulled under and i just go worse from then.

"Baladan" Zehariah yelled trying to pull me up

"Who are you" a girl's voice said to Zehariah

"None of your concern"

"Really,so this body must not be any of your concern"

"Just give him back"

"Never unless you answer my question"

"I'm Zehariah"

"Is that your full title"

"None of your concern"

"Answer"

"Fine I'm Zehariah prince of Hyrule and son of Queen Zelda"

I wanted to yell you idiot but the girl keep her hold on me"Prince...of Hyrule...WOW I heard the rumors but i never thought that they were true"

"Well now that you know I suggest you let my friend go"

"First tell me what this body is"

At that moment I had it I froze half of the water and then broke free "Later sea witch"

"No one calls me a witch' She says forming into a physical form and then she take whats left of the water and throws it at us as we teleport to the Deku tree.

Orenda POV twenty minutes ago

"Now Orenda I want you to take care of the Deku tree until I come back" My mom said

"Um can I try that thing that I wanted to try" I ask

"Yes but be careful,ok" She said leaving

I run to my room hoping it would actually work. I spend twenty minutes to find and finish the monster sealing spell

Zehariah POV

When we get to the Deku tree we see a girl putting a spell around the Deku tree.

"We should get Lana" I say

"Yes, or we could kill her and then take down the spell and not have to go to Lana" Baladan said

"sure but..."

"Great" he said charging at the girl spreading dark magic reversing the spells magic.

"What are you doing" the girl says weakly collapsing on to the ground.

"Wait a minute" I say seeing the triforce of power on her wrist as she trys to get up. I run in to the dome and picking her up and taking her out of the dome. "Change it back"

"But" Baladan says trying to argue but he does it when i give him an evil look."Fine"

When he changes it back the flowers grow and grab up and just sat to go try to cut them but are weapons did nothing and our magic didn't do any thing. The girl wakes up and starts to scream. "Calm down were friends well I am. We didn't mean to attack you all of a sudden. I'm Zehariah and this idiot over here is Baladan"

"Zehariah nice name, I'm Orenda nice to meet you"

"Well now that we got that over can we remember were about 16000 feet high" Baladan said

The flowers stop and we hear a loud roar "What was that" Orenda said

"I don't know put I think it came from that" Baladan said pointing at the giant kingdom behind us.

"Danm that's a big kingdom"

STOP this chapter is over

MST:Summary? if you want a summary for every chapter just ask. P.S. visit my friend will make on soon I tell the name soon he does percy jackson and others Next chapter next week maybe. light of hyrule turned off


	2. Giant whats a giant

MST:BTW this will have many references to Hyrule Warriors.

Baladan POv

So as I said before if you ever see a giant head falling out of the sky go inside because it brings bad luck. The kingdom was like ours but 100 times bigger and 1000 times more smelly. The whole kingdom was empty it was almost sad.

"Hello" Orenda sad

"What is wrong with you do you want to be eaten" I say

"Well sorry for trying to see what lives here" she said

"Oh yes I wonder what live here lets see giant shops, giant prison and loud roars coming from a giant castle I believe that giants live here."

"Well you know there could be ..." Orenda said as Zehariah cuts her off

"Look" Zehariah said pointing at a sign that read "Feast of Farore today all are well come" in big letters and "unless you're a slave" in normal size letters.

"Well that explains the emptiness of this place" Orenda said

In about ten minutes I was staving "I'm hungry we must find food soon." Then a smell came from the castle. "Bacon" I said "Guys let me make a portal to that smell"

"Sorry but that's the worst idea you ever had" Zehariah said looking for any way to get out of here

"Come one they wouldn't even know that we were here" I beg

"Fine but only because I'm hungry to" Zehariah said

When we get to where the smell came from we try to craw under the door. When that doesn't work we blow the door up. Luckily the giants in side were talking so loud that they didn't notice us unluckily they were talking so loud we couldn't hear each other. When I climbed up to the where the bacon Orenda was yelling "LOOK OUT YOU IDIOT!" in my ear.

"Not now" I say as were picked up and one of the giant was looking straight into my eyes

"WHAT YOU DO HERE!" the giant yelled

"Getting food" I say nervously

"NO YOU TRY STEEL FOOD!" the giant yelled

"We'll pay you for it" I say

"Yes, we have a great sum of money" Orenda

"NO FOOD OF FARORE IS NOT MONEY WORTH BUT YOU CAN BE FOOD. OH YES KING WILL BE VERY HAPPY WITH HYLIAN DINER IT DONE YOU DINER!"the giant yelled louder that ever.

"Wait before you cook us I have one question" I say

"WHAT THAT BE"the giant asked

"Why you know not how to grammar" I say

"why me" Oenda said

"WHAT I IS KNOW HOW TO GRAMMAR" the giant yelled throwing me and Orenda into the wall

"Now for the real question" I say

"WHAT THAT BE" the giant asked

"Do you have a family"

"I DO YES"

"Well then you should have said good-bye to them" Zehariah said right behind the giant with a giant's knife in his hand. Zehariah attacked the giant with such force the giant fell to the floor with one giant tried to call for his friend who was sleeping in the corner. When the giant awoke the first one was dead 1 we lost the element of surprise Problem 2 this giant was faster and stronger that they last one Problem 3 we just killed his co-worker. With one grab he swooped all of us and ran out of the kitchen yelling "MY KING MY KING"

When he entered the dining room the king looked right at me and yelled "WHO THIS"

"THEY HYLIAN'S MY KING"

"HYLIAN'S BRING THEM NOW" the king say as the chef walked over to the king and dropped us right in front of the king."WHAT BRING YOU HERE"

"We came on a flower garden that was growing way to much to fast." Orenda said instantly

"LIES"

"It's true" Zehariah said

"I KILL LIES" the king said making a fist and swinging it a us.

Zehariah took out his harp and the king stopped he instant he saw it he stopped and all other giants in the room start to bow but get up when the king tells them to get up."um well that right you kill me you kill the child of Farore well Zelda really but you get the point."

"so that's you" Orenda said

"TRUE BUT BAGGORONS CARE NOT ABOUT THAT" the king said

"Don't you mean Biggorons" I say

"NO BAGGORONS ARE BROTHER TRIBE OF THE DEAD EVIL GORONS" The king said "YES TAKE THEM TO BAGGORONS IT DONE" the king said like he was half careing

The trip was not that long but it was boring and when we get to the Baggoron kingdom it was 10 times bigger than the giant kingdom and 100 times more smelly than the giant kingdom. "WHY HERE" one of the Baggoron guards say

We get to the door and the guards start to fight with the giants but then one of the giants run inside drop us on one of the table and runs trun around and see a Baggoron looking at us"WHAT THIS" the Baggoron said

"Where here because the giants can't kill us" Zehariah said

"WEEK GIANTS" the Baggoron said

"No they couldn't kill us because I have a goddess harp so they brought us here" Zehariah said

"WEEK STILL" the Baggoron said

"So can you not kill us" I say

"WE WILL" the Baggoron

"Why" Orenda said

"WHY NOT"

"Well you're made from dead evil Gorons so you know you kill right"

"NO REASON"

"Well can you take us back to Hyrule"

"CAN NOT"

"Why not"

"BANNED"

"By who"

"HIS MOM" the Baggoron said pointing at Zehariah

"What" all three of us say at the same time.

"YES TRUE"

"Well where can you go" I ask

"SKYLOFT"

"Well can you take us there"

"SURE"

Zehariah POV

The trip to Skyloft was long but fun there were so many birds that would come and give us sort rides and when we get to Skyloft it looked so cool but things became bad when we landed "SEE YOU LATER LITTLE FRIENDS" the Baggron said

The town was so colorful and every one there were friendly."Master come to the temple" someone said

"Guys let's go to the temple" I say

"Why" They both say

"Just do it" I say

We run to the temple and there is a sword in the middle"This has to be a joke there is no one here" Baladan said

"That's not possible I heard someone tell me to go here." I say

"Well you didn't so let's go"Orenda said

"No he did you just didn't here it" someone said

"What the"Baladan and Orenda said as they turn around

I look and see someone I thougth I would never see again "Fi" Baladan and I said

"Hello Zehariah how's Link" Fi said

"He's good still alive so you know" I say

"Well when you see him again tell him I miss him but now about you Skyloft needs your help"

"How so"I ask

"Ghirahim has tried to taking over Skyloft" Fi said

"Ghirahim" Baladan said

"Yes you called" Ghirahim said right behind Baladan said

"Leave here now" Fi said

"Now I really don't want to but if you insist" He said grabbing Baladan and teleporting to the burned part of Skyloft

Baladan POV

"So child how would you like to die fight, jump or my favorite choice your beheading"

My blood felt like it was boiling and for some reason my legs felt heavy."Go to hell"

"So fight well then,draw" He said running up to me and stabbing me twice in the arm. Then he goes for his second attack but I block it with my spear which he snaps in half. So I grab the giant's knife and hold it up to my chest while I come up with a plan. He stabs me every where that wasn't blocked. I hear my friends say get up and I look down not even noticing that I was on the ground still taking hits. "Get up idiot" Ghirahim said kicking me. In about two minutes I came up with a plan to get out of this mostly alive.

"You win" I say

"See you have some brains in you. An honorable man knows when to give up"

"Well unfortunately for you I'm not a man and I defiantly not honorable" I say swinging my sword at his chest and he goes flying into a wall

"Your right,I'll be back child this is not over"he said disappearing.

Fi gets me back to the other side of Skyloft " Thank you I will take you home to Hyrule your parents must be worried sick"

"Um Fi can I talk to you for a moment" Orenda said

"After they finish talking Fi takes us back to the castle.

Zehariah POV

When we return mom runs up to me and hugs me one the spot and Impa does the same with Baladan "Where Were you and why are you so dirty"They say at the same time.

"Long story but I need to go to sleep now" I say. From the corner of my eye I see Orenda trying to leave. I try to call for her but someone does it first but they seemed more mad than worried

"ORENDA"

"What" she says as Lana jumps from one of the near by trees.

"where were you" Lana said

"None of your concern" She said as she walks away

"I am your mother so it is my concern. So again where were you"

"Wait Lana's your mother" I say

Orenda disappears and Lana follows her (I guess)

"Well now that that's over I 'm going to take a bath" Baladan said

? POV

"Zander pass it to me" a child said

Zander ignores and goes for the goal. With one throw we makes it and wins the game.

"Zander looks promising" I say

"Yes but well have to see him later I hear there's a child of Zelda in Hyrule" My brother says

"Well then Let's check it out shall we"

MST:Stop Chapter two over. Sorry about that last part but that's not the last time you'll see them. So same as last time Light of hyrule turned off.


	3. Pigs don't scare me

MST:6 years after the group meet the giants, they try to convince Lana that Orenda should be able to hang out with them. At the same time all tree of them must take a self tour of the master sword shrine and if they refuse well you'll see !

Orenda POV

"Zehariah wake up" I say

"Why" He says mostly asleep

"Because you don't want to late for the tour of 16" Baladan say hiding in the corner like always

" So that means you'll pass it no problem" I say

I look back and see that Zehariah was gone by the time we find him the opening ceremony. There wasn't a great sum of people there that were participating in the event but there were a lot of friends and family members cheering them on. Some were different spices even " Boys and Girls welcome to the tour of 16. Now before I start is there any parent that does not want their child to take part in this please say so now." one of the elders said About 10 parents raised their hand and 12 kids when up.

"Now I hope that you know that your kids will part of the military of train with the sheikah tribe for two years each" Another elder said

"Objection My highness you can't let them do this " Impa said

"I'm sorry but it is my under standing that you are the one who asked Queen Zelda to create the elders so I suggest you calm down" the elder said

"You want me to calm down" Impa yells taking her sword out

"STOP IT" Queen Zelda said pointing her Rapeir in front of the two "Will you quit it stop acting like children, now Impa you where the one who did ask me to create the elder"

"Exactly" The elder said

"How ever that doesn't give you the right to give order especially for a big event like this" Zelda said

"Thank you your majesty"Impa said

"Fine" the elder said

Then the first elder says "Now that we've settled that is there any one that wouldn't like to take part in the tour" only one person went up and with one blow cut his head clean off "anyone else no, well then report here for your teams in two hours.

"Teams?" Zehariah said

"Yes Zehariah there will be teams this year"

Baladan POV

"I can't belive this" I say out loud

"What teams aren't that bad" Orenda said

"YES THEY ARE" Zehariah said "I can do it all by myself I mean what do they think I am putting me in a team with random people who are going to slow me down this is insane."

"What are you talking about" I say

"Well ever since they started that I wanted to beat the record of 35 minutes but now I must wait for who ever knows how many people"

"Well at lest your tribe's honor wasn't about to be even more disgraced by stupid elders" I say

"That your mom made" Orenda said

"Will everyone stop talking about that, I mean that is the only thing people say when I talk about my mom is that she made the elders" I say

" But didn't she" Orenda said

"Yes" I say furious with her

"Hay look at the tree idiots" a kid whose dad is one of the commanders of the hyrulein army

"What do you want" I say

"Oh nothing but that book of yours looks pretty cool. So I'll just take this and then you and your family don't have to pay taxes this year.' He says grabbing my spell book and putting it into his bag and walks away.

"Zehariah can't you do something" Orenda said

"Not if I want to blow my cover" he said

"Well luckily for you I am not under cover" she said "Hay can you please give my friend his book back"

"Um who are you" the kid said

"I'm Orenda and for the Deku woods but I asked if you could give my friend his book back" she said

"All visitors must pay a visiting fee for being in Hyrule" he looks around a while and then takes her book "Aw this will do"

"Give the girl her book back" someone says as a girl with a mask on and the same outfit as Lana but all black. she attacks the kid and Orenda's book falls out. "Here you go" She said handing Orenda her book.

The kid gets up and slaps Orenda across the face and runs away. "Why you little" Orenda say trying to chase after him but the girl stops her "What are you doing"

"You can get him back during the Tour of 16" the girl said

"How do you know that they will not be on the same team" I say

"I don't but there is nothing in the rules against killing your team mates" The girl said

"Wait who are you" Zehariah said

"I'm Hate, I hope well see each other again some time" she said walking away.

Zehariah POV

The rule where the same as they were every year just find a golden rock where the Master sword is. But the teams where kinda strange. I've been in Hyrule for 16 years and I know who hangs out with who and when I say that everyone was with their friends I mean everyone even us were on the same team. But for some reason Hate was on our team.

We got to the temple and then all the teams go through the Maze. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WEEKLINGS YOU WANT TO FACE HYRULES BEST FIGHTER BRING IT ON" The kid we met in the village yelled as we hear people screaming with fear. We keep going and when he is in sight he calls o us "Well well" he said as he and his team move in on us. "Look what we have here"

"You hurt Hyrule citizens and didn't give it a second thought why I'll kill you where you stand" Baladan said

"Why do you care you going to end up just like them but you know DEAD" he said

"Oh ya take this smart mouth" Orenda said as she used a healing spell on every on in the Maze

"Is that all you got little girl" he said smirking

"Um Drew look behind you" one of his team mates, a small but smart kid with blonde hair and reddish eye but that's a different story, said weekly

He turns around and then see a bunch off people behind him with their weapons ready."Ok so I'll just use this to our advantage" Drew says as he takes Baladan's book rips out a spell and teleports 15 feet behind us. At that moment both side charge at us and I can't even see Hate. About to seconds before they collide there's a loud bang that came from the left and right, and right above and below us "Well get ready for the most monsters you'll ever meet in your life." Sadly he was right monsters came from every direction till they cornered all of us.

Right before the monsters went in for the kill there was a loud yell "HOLT" a monster said from behind all of them "What is wrong with you guys why in your right mind would you show some respect"

"Thank you" Drew said

"Silence we didn't come for killing we came for the golden warrior" The monster said "The one that will bring us our master Gannondorf"

"And why would any of us do that"

"Because if you don't..." He paused then he yelled. Right behind him was Hate she said something in a different language and all the monster went to her then she said something else in that same language and all the monsters turned to dust.

Before we could all realise what happened there was another loud roar "it's hear" a half man half zombie type thing walked up to the group "Who is the Golden warrior"

Drew walks up to the half zombie "I am" He said with confidence

"You that's funny your death is soon but f you wish I could kill you know to save you greater pain" The zombie says smacking Drew right in the face with a tomahawk and kicking him across the room

"Hay you want to fight someone fight me fool" I say with half confidence He swung his tomahawk at my face but I dodge it then I start to run, but then he starts to run really fast after me "oh come on that just mean" I trip on a rock and the he raises his tomahawk at right before he swings his head falls of. right behind him I see a woman who looks more like a goddess than human. "Who are you" I ask

"Oh me you don't want to know but that's not why I came here." she said "Well looks like you have a nice little spot, but let's go some place less monster infested" she said as the temple disappeared and changed to a misty place that was the perfect blend of blue and white.

"Damn This is a nice place" I say

"Look here child" she said as a portal appears next to her. "now try to keep up" she said "try to image a Hyrule that is clouded in darkness and the world ending with little hope left in the hearts of all the Hyruleins just waiting to die and only a certain few trying to stop it but may just make matters worse"

"Why" I say

"Just do it" she snapped

I did but it was hard and I hated it I could almost feel as if I was one of them and I was just standing there waiting to die, but then I realised I was there, some this place was real and I could hear the screams and then I felt a sharp pain in my back. The place goes back to normal and the pain was gone "what did you do" i demand

"Nothing this place make you hardest thoughts come true" she said "but you must hear this..." She closed her eyes and then she said" Hyrule must fall for the golden warrior to sussed. the trail will never be decided. The ten's plan will fail, all holders will die. What you see is not real the dark warrior will be avenged. Time space dimension which one will win. The clone of a Myth will return. Land or sea will they finally defeat the sky. The power of the ancient warrior will face the ancient goddess with the perfect ally at his side. now go your friend need you"

"wait what does that mean" I say as the I go back to the maze

"hay where were you" Baldan says "Drew's almost at the master sword"

We run as fast as we can to the master sword "open you stupid door" drew said pushing on the door "You there help me " He yells to his team They push the door open only to meet a bunch of monsters. They slay the monsters easily but when we get in trough the door instantly close

"sorry guy's our nice and all but orders are orders" Hate says as she walks up to me

"What are you doing" I say

"Who cares not like you'll remember it after this any way"

She was right I wake up with the Master Sword in my hand and I see all the team mates from Drew's team put Drew are dead. "Dude don't just sit there get up and helps us" Baladan said as I hear an evil laughter behind me. I turn around and see the Demon king him self Gannondorf with Orenda in his hand "Let her go" I demand

"And why would I do that" he said

"Because if you don't you'll ..."

"Die trying" Drew said cutting me off and charging at Gannondorf. Gannondorf let goes of Orenda and punches Drew in the face and Drew shakes it off and leaps at him but Gannondorf grabs him in mid-air and snaps his neck and rips him in half. Baladn's spell book falls out and Baladan picks it up

"Alright" He said using a darkness spell on Gannondorf,but he grabs it and absorbs it

"Why I waste My time with you children is a mystery" he said He punches Orenda in the stomach

At that momet all the anger in me too control "Why you little... um what's your name again" I say coning up with a plan

"It's Gannondorf you dolt'

"No that's not it you don't look like him, right Baladan" I said

"...oh yes he doesn't look anything like him" Baladn said

"That's it" he said punching Orenda in the stomach again.

"WOW the little clone is mad" I say

"I'm not a clone" Gannondorf said (like if you get that reference) He punches her one more time and the Triforce of power come out of her "finally" he said

Hate grabs the triforce and says "Well I got what I came for" she said disappearing

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gannondorf yells as the Maze starts to collapse

All the kids start running to the entrance. I pick up Oredna and teleport to the entrance. "Welcome back" my mom says with confusion in her voice. "what happened who won" she asked

"No one" I say

"Why"Impa said looking at Baladan

"What I didn't do it" He said

"Then who did" She asked

The temple explodes as Gannondorf's shadow appears from the temple "Aw Hyrule It's good to be back"

? POV

"Zander that was amazing" A cop says

"You say that like you've never seen me do it before" he says

"Well..." Another cop trys to say but then a military helicopter comes out no where.

"Aw man what now"

A ladder pulls a general down "Zander Ramin Jones" he says

"Yes" Zander say

"Welcome to the United States military" he says

"WHAT YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE ME JOIN THE MILITARY ONLY THE PRESIDENT...you broght the president didn't you" Zander say

"Hi Zander" George H.W Bush said

"Before you say any thing fine but we'll talk about it" He says getting in to his car and going to his house

"How was work Zander" Serena said

"Fine butttttttttttt" He said as we pulling him out of his dimension

"Your late" I say

"sorry, so what Nintendo land lost balanced"

"Hyrule now watch"

"Ok I'm watching not like anything cool is going to happen to that peaceful piece of ... oh there's and explosion going on"

MSTSorry for how long this took the next two will come out next week ad I'll try to make two chapter every week. Until next week light of Hyrule turned off


	4. Not them again

MST:In this chapter the Giants and the Baggorons will return and a bunch other stuff but how cares I get to write in all caps again.

Zelda POV (finally)

My mind was filled with so many thoughts I didn't know what to say but I know that the only hope was to get the children to safety "We need to get out of here, oh and um Link here" Zehariah said

"But.. who...why...what... how" I say

"I'll explain every thing later but for now we need to get everyone out of here" he says now struggling to hold Orenda

"Yes...I believe that is the best thing to do, everyone retreat" I say

"I thought you would never ask," He says making a portal back to Hyrule

We make it back and Zehariah tells us everything that happened and then he told us about Hate what she did, Lana looked a little worried when Zehariah said her name, then he told us about the golden warrior. We decided that the kids should go out and find tribes to help us out with the Gannondorf problem while the rest of us go out and try to slow Gannondorf down before he reaches full power.

Orenda POV

"Nope not happening never going back there...Ya that's funny not going there... Really that's funny I'm never in a million years going to ever in my entire life ever going there" Baladan says reading our list of area's were going to get help from.

"Fine stay here then" I say with half confidence as I read the list.

"Dude your going now let's go" Zehariah said

As we walk to the first place I feel a lot weaker even though my mom told me every thing that happened but I still didn't understand it completely my stomach felt like it was going to kill me before the pain did. Not only did I feel that I felt that my energy was drained. "So now what do we do" I say

"This" Zehariah said as the flowers that sent us to the Giants kingdom bring us back to the Giants kingdom. We get there and one of the Giants grabs us and runs to the castle.

"KING FOUND THEM I DID" he says running into the castle

"FOUND WHO" the king said with a little base in his voice till I see that it's a different king "HUMANS NO BETTER HYLAINS"

"Hello your majesty we come in peace and we actually have a deal that we wish to ask if you were interested" Zehariah said

"DEAL WHAT" the king said

"Well in exchange for your soldiers service in the war against Gannondorf we will give you rights as a Hyrulein citizen also you can keep your kings and government and Lastly you will not be part of our tax system but you will have full rights of any other Hyrulein citizen. Baladan says

"GOOD OFFER IT SOUNDS LIKE" he says

"Dad for the last time please us correct grammar it's that sounds like a good offer" a girl Giant says who was sitting next to him.

"GIRL SHUT UP TALKING I AM SO FINISH LET ME" he says almost calmly " HYLAIN NOW YOUR DEAL GOOD IT IS WE HELP WE WILL"

"Help them after what they did to you, you should join me we you can get your revenge and you can mess with any mortal that gets in our way." Gannondorf says

"Hay were not finished buddy let's go you me right now you uncooked fest" I say walking up to him

"Orenda stop, do you think fighting him now is a good idea" Zehariah said holding me back

"GANNONDORF RIGHT HE IS WE HELP HIM" the king say

"Father stop don't you see that Gannondorf is tricking you he is a selfish pig with no intension of keeping his word" the girl Giant says

"TRUE THAT IS NOT GIANTS KILL HYLIANS" the king demands

Most of the Giants start to attack us. We try to run out of the castle but it was no use the door was to far away. "Orenda try to get us out of here"Baladan says as Zehariah trys to fight off 3 Giants

"I can't" I say falling to the floor

"Try" Zehariah says tripping over a Giants toe

"Stop" a female voice says "Gannondorf what is wrong with you"

He turns around and see's Hate standing behind him. "Why you little..." He says running up to her but she grabs him and throws him to the floor

"If the plan is to work we need them alive remember" she says "Well enjoy life while you can" she says zapping us to the Baggroron's kingdom

"ORENDA Why didn't you just get us out of there when I told you to, see this is why I didn't what to go with you in the first place. Now we can be in the middle of know where" Baladan yells

"Um Baladan look behind you" I say

"Oh never mind"

We walk to the Castle and then we are greeted with surprised looks "Well were so happy to see you to" Baladan says sarcastically

"HERE WHY" the king says

"We have come so you can help us fight the Giants and Gannondorf" I say

"OK" the king says

"Really just like that awesome"

"Ok that's enough" Hate's voice says as we are zapped to another kingdom that looks like Hyrule but with more metal everywhere. We knock on the door and we are greeted by a man in a full metal suit

"Welcome to Sky world and no it's not a copy of Skyloft" he says

"Thank you but he's a really stupid question, do you have and army that we could use to stop Gannondorf" I ask

"Well yes but let's talk inside we haven't used our army in a while but I think that you'll like what we have to offer" He says

We walk inside and see little balls each on its own place with the word beta and a number, but the strangest thing was the battle field in the middle of the room. "what is all of this" Baladan ask

"Well you see this is the room where we test are most secret weapon the pressure bomb, it was designed to hold people down and explode but the pulling the target down worked a little to well but the exploding part...Well not so much but we changed it to just pull it's target to the planet's core."

"must cost lots of money to make these things" Zehariah said

"No not lots of money lots of lives,but as king the people's defense was more important" the king said

"So your saying the people's safety is more important than the people themselves" I say

"Yes, but now back to the resin why your here... we will agree to help you but you must make us part of Hyrule" he says

"Done" Zehariah said

"What you're going to help them well I guess that you aren't as smart as you claim to be" Gannondorf says

"What you test my people's intelligence" the king yells

"Yes, I do I think you're joining the wrong side but if you want to die with these mortals then go ahead" Gannondorf says

At that point I had it with Gannondorf he thinks he can beat me up and then get in our business on once then twice and now three times when we actually have a chance." So your saying your are stronger than these children" the king says

"Why yes I could take any of these wimps" Gannondorf said

"Ok then you'll fight any of these children their choice" the king said

"ME I'll go I'll fight this pig" I say with a burst of energy

"No let Zehariah go he can and has taken Gannondorf before you got your ass kicked last time" Baladan said

"It is settled the girl will fight the pig now begin" the king says

Gannondorf swung for my head but I dodge and he kicks me in the stomach and then he tries to grab me but I duck and trip him up. He gets up and then I smack him in the face with my Deku spear. He tries to gain his balance but then I make a small whirlpool under him and he falls to the ground. He gets up only to get smack in the face by my Deku spear again. He falls to the ground on last time and I summon Deku shrubs and they fire at him but he doges and they him the king and knock him out.

"she hit the king kill them' one of the guards yell"

Baladan POV

We run outside but one of the guards trow one of the pressure bombs at me and I fly right through the ground and then I see a metal shark following me. It hits me in the head. I wake up only because of the part of my soul that never sleeps and the taste of salt water in my mouth."Bitch" I say grabbing the closest person next to me and trow them forward. I see that it is the girl who in met 6 years ago. i get pulled into a whirlpool.

"Go a head ice boy freeze this if you try you'll die trying" she said

"Fine try this on for size" I say burning the whirlpool and turn it into a flamepool "burn witch burn"

"Baladan that will be enough thank you" Lana said making a giant whirlpool that washes out my flamepool

"What I didn't do any thing we just got here and she started pouring water into my mouth when I was unconscious and then I woke up and then I went for it" I say

"Well I think I can handle it from here so go to your mother and help defend Gerudo valley"

"But it will take for every to walk there" I say

"Then I'll take you there" Orenda said

"You wouldn't dare" I said

"Bye-Bye" she said

MST:Sorry about not keeping my promise so I'll change it to one chapter a week and I'll keep it this year. Light of Hyrule turned of.


	5. Gerudo Vally 99 percent death

MST:Hope you enjoy this chapter

Baladan POV

When I get to Gerudo valley I see a soldier thrown and when he hits a rock his legs and arms fall clean off as if they were precut. The hole place was, well a war zone. Every were you went there would be a something trying to kill you. I mean it was a complete mess Link and my mom were some how arguing over what to do and Zelda was trying to get the troops attention, But on the other side all of Gannon's force's were in the most basic battle formation tat would be easy to break if we had troops that weren't running around like they didn't know what to do. " Every body line up" I say

"They aren't going to listen to you, they haven't been in battle in so long they don't remember what to do" Queen Zelda said

"And who's falt is that" I say

"Just do something helpful" she ask

I give her a faint wicked smile and say "gladly" I run into Gannon's forces making them fall apart for about 3 seconds then they reform with out command. I then find myself cornered but thankfully they canted there formation to a even more simple formation. I wait for one of them to attack and then I use my Giant's blade as a shield and start using spells to make them separate even more but when get form there trap they move to a more advanced defensive formation which wasn't helpful. Before i could say anything they changed into attack formation. I tried to fight them off but then they got reinforcements ( like they needed it for one guy) and they pushed me to the edge of a cliff. They then moved to there defensive formation once again. Lastly there archers came from the top of the rock towers. Ones the arrows started firing i lost my balance and fell but I caught the edge of the cliff. One of the monsters was going to cut my hand off sending me to my death but and arrow hit him in eye and the in tire army let there guards down and then Zora's in full armor came from the rivers with some of the Gorrons coming form the mountains. Both sides made Gannon's army fall a part in less then 2 minutes, but what was more interesting that the one a the helm of the Zora army wasn't Ruto but it was the sea witch that tried to drown me earlier

"Need any help" she asked

"No I'll just wait till me weight gives out, Thank You very much"

"Ya well that wasn't an option" she said pulling me up

"I had this under control I don't need you and your little army"

"Yes I saw you had them begging for mercy didn't you Mr. cliff hanger" she said sarcastically

"Thanks for the help but you can leave now"

"Ya I could if i was under your orders but since Zehariah told me not to take orders from you I'm going to stay"

I give a angered grunt. I try to find Gannondorf and get my revenge. "Baladan where are you going" I hear Zehariah say running with Orenda

"I going to kill the hog" I say finally seeing Gannondorf and charging toward him.

"Wait" Orenda says as Zehariah, Orenda and the Sea witch run after me.

"Child have you come to die earlier" Gannondorf says

"Not really no, you see you missed your 3 o'clock appointment for your death." I say

"Well then I don't want to keep the doctor waiting he must be really busy" He says running up to me and grabs my neck and trows me into a dome made of rocks he runs into the dome and punches me in the stomach "I'm sorry but I think I need a new doctor,this one is to week"

"Then have one" Zehariah says running into the dome and kicks him in the leg. Gannondrf cracks his jaw and runs up to Zehariah but I get in the way and swing my sword and him but he dodges. At this point I don't know what happened but I run up to Gannondorf and cut through his armor making cut marks all over his armor. I hear a voice in my head that wishers what to do and I do exactly what it says.

When I finally get Gannondofr to collapse he voice says "_ Finish him remember every thing that he's done with in the past hours kill him and prove your __strength." _

Zehariah POV

Baladan's eyes become red and he seems to produce a dark energy from his body "You ok dude" I ask as he raises his sword.

"_ Now you will **DIE**"_ he says in a voice that he's never used in his intrie life. He swings his sword down on Gannondorf. I didn't believe it but when he lifted his sword Gannondorf was gone but most likely not dead.

Davis POV

I wipe a tear off my cheek when I saw the old house even thought it was only 20 years old it looked more like 100. Normally going into a haunted looking house I wouldn't care but going to my childhood house it's not the fear that pushes me away it's the 12 years of hatred,abused and abandonment that pushed me away.I walk in and see all the pictures that were ever taken in the 14 years that this house had a family living in it. My mom told me the house was made because my father thought that he was going to have twins boys but kept it even when they turned out to be girls. The kitchen was strange, it looked like someone keeper it clean for the past 6 years but ignored the rest of the house. I walk upstairs and see a light in my brothers old room. I walk in and see him reading a book sitting one his old bed which was to big for him now that he's about 16. "What are you doing hear" I ask

"What does it look like I'm reading" he said in a worn out voice

"no you idiot I mean alive,I thought I kill you already, twice" I say

"You did but I had some help coming back and now I live in this dump" he said "but since your hear I guess we should start with our little play we do I'll start" he says swinging his sword at my face but I block the attack with mine.

"Really that's your plan you waited 6 years to come up with" I say

"I'm not finished" he says as his sword starts to wrap around my sword. He trays to pull my sword out of my hand but my grip was to good that the sword started to bend but I let go and it hits him in the face and he kicks me out of the window and luckily his room was right next to the terrace, unluckily I got hit with an arrow when I fly out of the window. "doesn't feel so good now does it, just like when we were younger but the time your the one who's going to die"

"I think your forgetting, that last time we fought I got my ass kicked before you died and that didn't happen, so" I say pushing him near the edge and then I grab my sword and hit him once and he falls over

"Impressive but I'm not finished" He says as ice demons start climbing up the house and start firing ice arrows at me.

I get hit by one and then a white line with a black tail paper. The black tail falls off and turns into a human like form and turns his hands into a shield and block all of the arrows that are fired at me, while the white line turns into a sword and cuts the ice demons down one by one leaving only my brother left. "Your up young one" the black shield says backing up

"I kinda need a weapon" I say

"hear" He says picking up my sword and bending back to it's original form

"Thank you" I say charging at my brother but seeing an old man instead

"Davis your brother ran away but we need to talk Serena sent you hear right" He says

"Yes" I say confused

"Good then come with me then"

Ahahita POV

Orenda and I go into the dome where Zehariah is sitting next to Baladan who looks to be collapsed. Zehariah said that Baladan almost killed Gannondorf and they way he did it was kinda disturbing.

When Baladan awoke I heard voices that said "talk to them" then "No you talk to them" then finally "how about we all talk to them"

"What was that" Zehariah said as rocks from the dome came off and turned in to people with rocky skin.

"Who are you" Orenda demands

"Where the rock people and we thank the savior for saving us form the evil Gannondorf" one of them say

"Wait this is your land"I ask

"Yes or at least it was till the Gerudo's kicked jus out and changed the name form Rocky domain to Gerudo Valley" one of the older one says

"Rocky domain, please it was called Sandy Valley and the great savior saved us form the evil Gannondorf you just happened to be there" some one said as the sand beneath us turned into people with skin of sand

"Sandy Valley you mean Rocky Domain because That's what the place is called" The rock people say

"No we mean Sandy Valley" The sand people say

Both sides break into a loud argument that Baladan quickly stops "Stop it, can't you see your acting like little kids. you both have a lot in common, first you both want the same area of land, second your pretty much the same thing and lastly you both have a hatred for Gannondorf, so you need to stop and come together and defend your land because if you don't i'll be taken again and none of you will have. Now the hyrulein army will be happy to help with that but if only you help us in the upcoming war with Gannondorf and his armies."

I couldn't believe it but he got them to stop arguing and gave us two extra army with on 60 second speech."yes, so you could just keep arguing and get run over by Gannondorf and his forces because he wouldn't have mercy for any one who isn't on his side"

MST:chapter 5 over next chapter next week also if you want I could make a back story of Zander and his friends witch I think i might do no matter what because it will be helpful when we get deeper into their current story. Until next time light of hyrule turned off.


End file.
